Loud Pipes
by Raven Coffin
Summary: Après des années d'errance le salut est proche, encore faudrait-il qu'il le comprenne. OS. UA. DeanxCastiel.


Hello! Je publie un os & dieu sait que ça fait longtemps! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir même si j'avoue ne pas être réellement satisfaite du produit finit, je ne vous parle même pas de l'orthographe! & je vous prie de m'excuser pour le résumé qui ne donne pas envie mais je suis une bouse pour résumer les choses. En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture.

Rated M mais c'est léger je vous l'accorde.

* * *

 **L** _oud_ **P** _ipes_.

Il était de ces gamins qu'on ne faisait plus, élevé comme un traître, aimé comme un mouchoir usagé.

La rue était son royaume, devenu un fantôme parmi les vivants, il déambulait bouteille à la main, larmes aux creux des joues. Chaque jour il priait un peu plus pour sortir du désespoir qui animait ses traits. À rechercher l'amour dans les bras de quelqu'un, avide de tendresse volée un soir, jamais il ne pensait trouver son sauveur.

Il devait être plus de quatre heure du matin, les rues étaient imprégnées d'alcool, de sexe et de sueurs. Dean marchait depuis des heures, cherchant un endroit où se reposer, un coin à l'abri des regards. Loin de tout ce qui le rendait envieux.

Il finit par trouver un hall d'immeuble semblant partiellement habité, il s'installa sous la cage d'escalier et sombra dans un sommeil opaque, comateux.

Une odeur de café serré et de donut lui fit ouvrir les yeux, devant lui se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, proprement habillé et coiffé comme un presse-papier.

-Bonjour, vous avez bien dormi ?

-Euh oui, je vous demande pardon je vais quitter les lieux, c'est déjà bien aimable à vous de ne pas avoir prévenu les flics.

-Ne vous en faite pas ! S'exclama t-il un grand sourire lui tordant le visage, je vous offre le petit-déjeuner bien qu'il soit un peu plus de..

Il examina longuement sa montre puis posa le tout aux pieds de Dean et se redressa.

-Mangez et quittez les lieux. Vous pouvez venir dormir ici à partir de minuit mais il faudra être parti avant six heures. Bonne journée !

Il s éclipsa et Dean suivit les directives.

Plus les heures passaient plus il s'impatientait, il repensait à son bon samaritain, l'idée de le revoir apaisait presque son angoisse. Et quand minuit arriva, il passa sa tête par la porte d'entrée et regarda aux alentours, personne. Il refit son lit sous l'escalier et tenta vainement de fermer l'œil. Il pouvait voir de la lumière sortir de l'appartement du jeune homme, entendre des voix, s'imaginer partager un verre avec eux, pouvoir se réchauffer et échanger avec quelqu'un. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul, aussi frustré de n'être qu'un SDF, le genre de personne qu'on ne plaint que lorsque le froid les fauchent.

Quand enfin il pu fermer les yeux, la seule pensée qui l'habitait à cet instant était de voir à nouveau cet inconnu, et le remercier d'avoir eu pitié de lui.

Puis les semaines passèrent, à chacun de ses réveils il y avait un thermos de café et des biscuits suivi d'un petit mot encourageant. Il n'avait pas réussi à revoir ce jeune homme, il ne connaissait que son nom, Novak, il sonnait bien. Alors décidé à le remercier enfin il l'attendit devant l'immeuble, des heures et des heures durant sans jamais lâcher. Ce n'est qu'en pleine nuit que Novak arriva, la cravate pendante, sa chemise sortie et ouverte laissant entrevoir un torse finement musclé.

-Oh ! Tu n'es pas couché ?

-Vous avez bu ? Demanda Dean, la mine froncée d'inquiétude.

-Ça m'arrive, et en effet j'ai bu ! Mais t'en fais pas, je vais aller me coucher et demain sera un autre jour …

La fin de sa phrase fut presque inaudible, il y avait un désespoir hystérique dans ses grands yeux bleus. Alors Dean le fixait, l'examinait comme il le pouvait, les réverbères n'éclairant qu'une partie de son visage.

-Laissez moi vous raccompagner dans votre appartement, vous m'avez l'air … Dévasté.

À ce mot le plus jeune laissa échapper un rire nerveux, il essuya furtivement une larme et entra brusquement dans l'immeuble, Dean le suivant de près.

L'endroit où il vivait était chaleureux, décoré de souvenirs, emprunt d'une nostalgie que Dean ne pouvait comprendre. Il fut saisit par une lourde tristesse, tentant de l'enfouir, plus profond, plus loin. Mais déjà son corps le trahissait de tremblements, cette vie qui paraissait si simple pour la moitié du monde le torturait violemment. Ses jambes lâchèrent, il se retrouva à genoux devant le plus jeune, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça lui tordait les tripes, lui ciselait le ventre, lui trouait le cœur encore et encore. Se demandant inlassablement pourquoi encore ce soir il devait dormir sous l'escalier comme un chien.

-Eh, ça ne va pas ?!

Novak se rua sur lui et lui releva la tête d'une main douce. Le visage de Dean était crispé, paralysé de douleur. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée, angoissée.

-Tu veux que j'appelle les secours ? Dis moi ce que je dois faire !

-Non, non. Laissez moi juste reprendre mes esprits.

Alors le petit brun se décala et le laissa reprendre son souffle, il avait l'air tellement abattu, tellement foutu. C'est vrai qu'on le prenait en pitié, il le voyait comme un chaton abandonné, livré à lui-même dans un monde où le fort vit et le faible survit. Ils avaient beau venir de deux univers totalement opposé, leur mal être s'assemblaient, s'enlaçaient parfaitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus avec mes petits tracas, dit-il tout en se relevant, le principal c'est que vous alliez vous coucher.

-Vas prendre une douche et dors ici ce soir, pas besoin de dire non ou même de me remercier.

Dean le fixa longuement. Puis il abdiqua, trop fatigué lui-même pour essayer de comprendre le message.

Quand l'eau frappa son corps un gémissement rauque s'échappa, toute son échine frissonna et il ferma les yeux, se détendant totalement. Des lustres qu'il n'avait pas profiter d'une douche plus de 10 minutes, c'était à ses yeux un bout de paradis, le genre de chose dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Enfin sorti il prit quelques minutes pour réaliser ce qu'il allait se passer. Il pouvait enfin dormir au chaud. À cette idée une sorte d'excitation et d'angoisse prirent place en lui, c'était comme une délivrance. Il n'aurait pas à stresser de se faire agresser, de devoir rester éveillé pour résister au froid ou encore vagabonder d'un bout de ville à l'autre.

Quand il arriva dans le salon un clic-clac l'attendait, le petit brun préparait une sorte de ragoût.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda t-il sourire aux lèvres, je t'ai préparé à manger.

-Oui merci ça va beaucoup mieux.

Dean s'arrêta et regarda longuement le plat en train de mijoter, toutes les effluves des herbes, de la viande, des légumes lui parvenaient au nez. Son ventre se mit à hurler famine.

-Viens manger avec moi.

Durant le repas les deux échangèrent sur leur vie, se découvrant doucement, s'apprivoisant mutuellement. Puis vint l'heure de se coucher, mais aucun des deux n'avait réellement envie de dormir, trop excité de se connaître, de s'apprécier. Alors ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à parler, boire, fumer, rire. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'ils se couchèrent, l'un dans sa chambre, l'autre sur le canapé. Et la solitude les frappa à nouveau, berça leur songe de regret et de remord, happant leur bonheur passé.

Pendant des semaines ils continuèrent, passer des nuits blanches juste pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre. Dean avait finit par trouver du boulot en tant que livreur, il vivait avec Castiel maintenant.

Il aimait tout de lui, ses gestes, sa voix, ses grands yeux bleus, sa philosophie de vie. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout c'était son désespoir, il aimait le réconforter quand durant la nuit respirer était devenu trop difficile, quand tout son être suffoquait de douleur. Ô il l'aimait son Castiel, plus que tout autre personne sur Terre.

Mais cacher ses sentiments était devenu compliqué, il ne se disait pas amoureux mais il désirait beaucoup trop son Ange. À tel point que ses rêves étaient empli de sexe, il voyait le petit brun se cambrer sous ses coups de reins, agripper ses épaules, les lui griffer, mordre encore et encore.

Dean ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, s'il revoyait Castiel avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille il se jurait de la lui arracher et de le prendre bestialement sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Mais rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Dean rentra de son boulot à pied, il voulait préparer le repas pour une fois, faire plaisir à la seule personne qui comptait en ce bas monde. Mais il s'arrêta net au coin de la rue.

Castiel se trouvait avec un homme bien plus vieux que lui, il l'embrassait langoureusement, se laissait caresser en public sans aucune gêne.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour, il fonça vers lui et le plaqua au mur.

-C'est qui ce con ?! Réponds moi putain !

-C-C'est juste un client, Dean arrêtes tu m'embarrasses.

-Parce que ça ne te fais rien de te faire tripoter par un vieux devant tout le monde ?! C'est moi qui t'embarrasses hein ?!

Il parti en courant, s'éloignant le plus possible de cette scène. Il couru pendant des heures, la pluie lui fouettant le visage, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité. Ce n'est seulement qu'au petit matin qu'il rentra, la lumière du salon encore allumée, Castiel l'attendait.

-On peut parler ? s'empressa le petit brun.

-Oui on peut, je t'écoute parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

-T'as pas le droit de me juger, pas sur mon choix de métier.

-Un choix de métier, ça ?! S'emporta Dean, c'est dégradant !

Alors Castiel se leva, prit ses affaires et parti dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Une lame profondément encré dans son cœur.

Les heures passèrent, puis les jours et enfin les semaines sans qu'aucun des parties ne s'adressent la parole. Rien n'était plus pesant que le silence dans leur appart à la fin de la journée.

Dean avait finit par retourner dormir dehors, ne revenant que pour des douches ou manger. Plus le temps passait moins la situation devenait supportable, un mélange de rancœur et de remords. Alors un soir Castiel prit les devants, il prépara le repas, la table puis attendit. Minuit passé toujours pas de Dean en vu, il prit de quoi se couvrir et sortit le chercher.

Il fit tous les endroits où l'aîné avait l'habitude de séjourner. Quand enfin il le trouva son cœur s'arrêta net. Dean était étendue dans un parc, des bouteilles et des mégots jonchant l'herbe, étalé de tout son long à trembler de froid.

Le petit brun s'approcha et prit place à ses côtés, il le trouvait beau comme ça, brisé et épuisé. Il le voulait, le désirait, l'aimait à s'en écorcher la voix.

-Dean ? Réveilles toi s'il te plaît …

-Hmm ? Cas, tu fous quoi là ?

-Je veux que tu reviennes à la maison, je veux qu'on parle.

-Tu crois pas qu'on en a déjà assez parlé ? S'esclaffa t-il, j'ai comprit t'aimes ton métier et j'ai que ma gueule à fermer.

-Viens.

Castiel l'aida à se lever et ils partirent en direction de l'appartement, le soleil commençant à peine à se lever, la ville se réveillant doucement. Durant le trajet aucun ne parla, mais ils se sentaient bien, le froid glaçant leur os fatigués quand ils arrivèrent ils s'emmitouflèrent dans une couette. Puis vint la discussion.

-J'ai arrêté ce que je faisais, j'ai trouvé un taff dans un resto, c'est pas aussi bien payé mais j'ai réalisé que je n'irai nul part en continuant ce que je faisais.

Le visage de Dean se détendit brusquement, un fin sourire prit place et il regarda longuement son Ange.

-Je le fais pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu me fuis, je veux seulement que tu restes avec moi, j'en ai besoin.

-Oh okay Cas … Mais tu sais dans quoi tu t'embarques ?

-Je le sais ! T'es de loin le mec le plus simple et compliqué à la fois que j'ai pu rencontrer, mais je te veux. Ne pas t'avoir eu à mes côtés pendant des semaines m'ont fait comprendre certaines choses.

Leur conversation dura des heures puis ils finirent par se coucher. Mais Dean ne l'avait pas entendu de la même oreille, il se mit au dessus de son Ange et l'embrassa langoureusement, parcourant sa mâchoire, son cou, sa poitrine de ses lèvres chaudes. Castiel gémissait, agrippait les draps tout en se tordant de plaisir.

Puis tout s'accéléra, l'aîné prépara son cadet puis le pénétra en douceur, laissant échapper un râle rauque, dégustant la chaleur de l'autre, s'immisçant dans son étroitesse. Puis les coups de reins commencèrent, Dean s'enfonçant toujours plus loin, accélérant, ralentissant, rendant fou de plaisir son Ange. Ils s'embrassaient, se suçaient les lèvres, se griffaient mutuellement sans jamais sans lasser.

Mais le plaisir devint trop fort, Dean souleva Castiel sur ses jambes et le prit jusqu'à jouir en lui, frustrant le petit brun. Il se retira et s'allongea, se collant à son dos. C'est alors qu'il prit en main le sexe de Cas et le masturba en douceur, jouant avec son gland, passant le bout de ses doigts sur l'extrémité. Il n'en fallu pas plus à Castiel qui se cambra violemment contre Dean et jouit poussant un long gémissement approbateur.

Puis ils se mirent l'un en face de l'autre s'endormant alors que le monde dehors s'activait, bercer par la torpeur de l'exercice.


End file.
